I Am Her Protector
by TheRealMiraJ
Summary: Lili, she is so precious, but I need to save my brother. . . Don't make me choose. . . I'd rather die than see the two get hurt. What do I do? Father, Lili, Ludwig. . . I'm sorry.


**_I do not own Hetalia or it's characters I only own this Fanfiction_**

 ** _Liechtenstein has different names so I went with one that sounded realistic. And please review I would really like to know if I did good or not. Thank you and enjoy the story._**

* * *

My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I swore to the king and the queen that I would protect this land with every ounce of energy I have until the day I leave this world. I also swore to protect the young princess as well. My father handed me his sword a long time ago and I trained for five years without any family but my younger brother, and this sword has granted me permission to enter the Teutonic Knights. I became the General after the first five years I've be there. I was going to be promoted again the same year but, I declined before they could tell me they were going to promote me. They all wonder why I didn't say yes, well the reason was . . .

"Gilbert!" A young girl ran to me with a basket. "Do you want to have some lunch with me?" She asked.

She had beautiful short blonde hair with emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun. Her skin was pale but smooth, soft, and warm to the touch. She always wore a striped magenta dress with sleeves that were white at the tips this a fold. She also wore a cute purple ribbon.

"Lili, when did you get here?" I asked.

"My father just got back from the carnival he was to attend. So I asked him if I could come see you." She answered.

She was one of those people that I would never want to loose, ever. And it was mostly because she was smart, mature, and very honest.

"What did you bring?" I asked putting my sword in it's sheath and running over to her with a smile on my face.

She giggled. "I brought soup, bread and two apples." She said.

"What kind is it?" I asked almost drooling for the food to come out right away, that made her giggle again.

"If I remember correctly it's clam chowder." She said handing me a small bowl of soup with bread the size of my hand and an apple. "Here."

"Thanks." I take the warm food and try the soup first.

I loved the soup it was so good I didn't know how to explain it. It was creamy and lumpy from the potatoes. I could almost tell every ingredient, there was some garlic, potatoes, tiny bit of cheese, clams, celery, and I think there was onions.

"So how is it?" She asked.

"It's, heaven." I told her. "All the ingredients are fantastic!"

She gave a gentle smile and served herself. "I find it better to serve it in a potato, honesty."

"Really? Why?"

"It was interesting and it kept the soup warm."

"Oh, maybe we should do that next time?" I suggested eating my bread.

"Maybe I will." She said starting to eat.

She would visit me every day while I was training and always brought either a snack or a full meal but, it was usually for or after lunch. Sometime she'll come over just to help me train or want to play with me. It was like this for a while almost a year and then I found something very strange, she didn't come over so I got worried and grabbed my sword and started to look for her.

"Lili!" I hollered.

I searched high and low for her I even asked many people if they've seen her. My search went to zero after looking for her for about three or four hours. I went home to grab a coat and lantern to continue looking in the night but, right as got my stuff and left the door I saw smoke from the forest and my sense of smell was strong so I knew that the smoke was a bonfire for sure. I ran to the bonfire as fast as I could then I realize that the fire was coming from thieves and I saw someone tied up next to the wagon they had. It was her, I about attacked them when I saw the scratches on her face and legs, even her dress was torn a little. I tried to stay calm and silently attack the thief's. I counted four of them two were asleep and the other two where on watch. I breathed in and grabbed a rock and threw it near me so they would be in my area of attack. The first one looked at me and nearly yelled but, I slit his throat before he could make a sound then the other one got suspicious and came in my direction. I pierce the second one once he came into my view and then took my sword out and slice his throat. I drag the two bodies out of sight and into the bushes and then I walk to her and turn her around and whisper to her.

"Don't look." I told her before I stab the third thief in the head through his skull.

And I walk to the last thief and stab him in the heart. I then kneel to the ground and say a prayer. Once I got up I went to her, I untied her and took the cloth out of her mouth. Right as I untie her arms she flings them around me, crying, thanking me, telling me how scared she was and what would've happened if I didn't come along. I was happy and I didn't want to leave her side. Then I noticed a shiny tiara on her head. It was gold and diamond. I asked her where she got such a thing but, she didn't get it from anybody.

"What do you mean you didn't get it." I asked her.

Her emerald green eyes look into my blood red ones.

"My name is Lili Zwingli, princess of this kingdom." She gave me a sad look.

"You can't be." I said. "You can't be a princess."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because I would have had to bow, say good things to you even if they weren't true, and I would have more manners." I told her sadly. "And the only thing I've shown you was kindness to a friend, not royalty."

She smiled and hugged me tighter. Her hugs where very warm and gentle with every second.

"It's okay though, you're the first person to treat me like another person not as royalty. I'm happy I've met you." Her grip tightened on my shirt and my shoulder became damp from her warm tears.

"H-Hey, it's okay don't cry." I pulled her away from my chest and wiped her tears away with my thumb and softly patted her head. "Let me see that beautiful smile."

She smiled and I kissed her forehead before standing up.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"My mother passed me a blessing like this, and now I'm passing it to you." I answered her in a calm and gentle voice.

"But, why me?" She asked.

"Because my blessing has been fulfilled."

"What was your blessing?"

"To find happiness and a person I care most for."

"And who was this person."

I laughed a little looking at her. "She's standing right before me." I told her.

She smiled as I walk her to the castle and prepare to meet the king. As we enter the large building almost everyone in the castle ran up to her hugging her, asking where she was, and I even saw a bit of tears. Many of the male guards look at me like they were in the same room as a kidnapper and/or a murderer. they gave me deathly glares and hated glances.

"Gilbert." Lili walked up to me and grabbed my hand and walked me to where the king and queen were. Lili let my hand go and ran to her father. "Papa!"

"LILI! My little girl!" Her father hugged his daughter tightly and almost cried and the queen was in tears walking over to her. "Where have you been?! Are you hurt?! Did something bad happen?!" Her father asked so many questions and in a tone where I knew he was very, very worried.

"Yes and no papa." She said.

"W-What do you mean my little flower?" He held her hand and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"W-When I went to see my friend I was kidnapped and-" She was cut off by her father's loud and angry tone.

"WHAT?!"

"But papa the thing was-" Lili walked over to me and held my hand with both of hers. "my friend Gilbert saved me and killed all four kidnappers by himself and with his family sword."

"Oh?" He looked at me and bowed. "Thank you so very, very much for saving my daughter." He got himself back up and looked at me. "Who are you? You seem like you're from a different part of this kingdom." He asked.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm fifteen years old. I live outside the city in a cabin currently working by myself to serve food for two, me and my brother even though he gets enough food as is. My father was a swordsman and my mother was the queens one and once only tailor." I told them.

"Sophia." The queen was in tears again.

"And Frederick. They were truly one of a kind." The king said. "But I didn't know they had two sons."

They new about my parents death, everyone did. It was all because of the war between this kingdom and the kingdom of the south. My parents died by the hands of soldiers from the southern kingdom. I was there to witness it all with my baby brother in my arms. My brother and I were in hiding and if we moved we wouldn't be here right now. I saw my mother be impaled by a sword and my father was fighting for his life as he was shot by arrows and a massive sword wound on his shoulder. What I saw would be unseen. My mother's cold dead eyes looking at me with tears and blood running out her mouth and my father trying to get to my mother still wounded and tried to reach her hand but died before he could hold her hand one last time. I remember it so clearly, I cried and tried to hide the fact that our parents were murdered to my brother. He still doesn't know to present day, because I was scared but, right now the past doesn't matter the past is the past and the future is now.

"Papa?" Lili asked her father. "I have a request."

"What is it my dear?" He answered.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear and his eyes widened as she finished.

"I can do that Lili." He told her. "But it's going to be up to him if he wants to do it."

"I know and I know his choice." She said with a soft smile.

"Gilbert Beilschidt." He said in a strong voice.

"Yes sir!" I said back.

"If Lili Zwingli truly your friend, you would protect her whatever the cost?" He asked.

My eyes widened and I immediately answered. "Of course I'd protect her no matter what."

"How would you like to be a Teutonic Knight to protect the princess?" He asked.

"O-Of course! But what about my brother?" I asked.

"We'll give him ten grand a month to help with water, food, clothes, shelter, and even if he gets lonely you have the freedom by me to go and see him for a few days even a week but no longer." He said.

"Then I accept your offer." I told him.

After that one conversation with the king I was a Teutonic Knight and a protector of the princess. It took over five years but I finally became a protector of someone I care most for.

"Gilbert?" Lili asked.

"What is it my lady?" I answered.

"I told you to call me Lili like you use to when we were younger." She said.

"I'm sorry Lili there has just been a lot going on with my brother and I, work and protecting you." I told her.

She looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Her hair was growing out and she began to grow out of her striped dress. She started to wear a long sleeved white dress with a thin blue dress like apron over it and she wore white thigh long socks and shiny black shoes. She still wore a ribbon in her hair. I don't think I've ever seen her without it.

"Really what has been happening?" She asked.

"My brother wants to move in with his friends from the kingdom of the north, and he can bug me sometimes but, if he goes I won't be able to see him at all." I told her almost about to cry.

"Gilbert your brother is eighteen right? So he has his choice of being with you or going on his own."

"But just the thought of losing another member of my family, it hurts right here." I put my fist to my chest over my heart.

"It's normal to feel that way." She told me.

"How do you know? You still have your family." I told her.

"Actually you're wrong." She looked at me saddened. "I lost my big brother a long time ago, three years before I met you. His name was Basch Zwingli, he was almost ten years older than me. He was a role model for me and I followed him almost anywhere. I cut my hair like him, dressed like him, and sometimes even acted like him. Then one day I was walking with him around the kingdom and people started to think I was a boy, I became very worried about my chest size but, he changed that by buying me this ribbon." She told me putting her hand on the ribbon in her hair. "But a few years passed, and my brother left the kingdom to give a message to the kingdom of the north and got ambushed skilled thieves and kidnappers and died." She began to tear so I took her and knelt before her and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Lili. You don't have to say more." I told her.

She gave me one of her beautiful smiles with a tear running down her cheek and hugged me. I hugged her back as she wept into my clothes and hair. She was so gentle and kind I never thought something like that ever happened to her.

"Lili, don't cry." I pull out hug away and wiped her tears away. "You still have great parents, a great life and a great best friend. Plus I know for a fact your brother is still watching you and is very proud of you." I smiled and slightly chuckled.

"You're right Gilbert. I'm happy now like I was happy then." She slowly stopped crying and smiled again.

"Look at you, you're a mess now. Lets go wash your face and get some tea to calm your nerves more." I suggested.

"Yeah. I would like that." She agreed.

We walked to her bathroom and she washed her face and then we both go to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Allen can we have some tea?" I asked.

"Sure, what would you like?" He answered.

I looked at Lili.

"Earl Grey please." She told me.

"Earl Grey Allen." I told him. "And a little bit of sugar as well, thank you."

Lili and I walked to the large dining room and sat down.

"One more year before I can be your official bodyguard." I told her.

"Yeah. We can go everywhere together, like and adventure."

I smiled and sighed. She looked at me and then Allen the the head cook came out with tea with sugar and some buttered toast. I nod with a smile at Allen as Lili thanked him as he sat the food on the table we were sitting at. Aleen smirked and looked at Lili.

"Enjoy my lady." Allen patted Lili's head as she smiled.

"I will, have a nice rest of your day Allen." She smiled brightly and put some of the sugar in her tea.

"As do you my lady." Allen walked back to the kitchen to continue with his duties.

As Lili smiled and continued to drink her tea I couldn't look away from her. I could only look at her and smile as I admired her beauty. Her pale fair skin, her emerald eyes, and her small figure. She was too adorable and was too fragile.

'Wait, what am I doing?! I cant do this! I'll get in trouble with her father and she'll probably think I'm weird or something.' I thought to myself as Lili caught me turning away from her with a tint of blush on my cheeks.

"Are you okay Gilbert?" She asked in a worried and sweet tone.

"I'm fine just thinking about something." I looked at the floor before turning back to drink my tea.

"Is it about Ludwig?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I mumbled a bit on the last part.

"I have nothing to do maybe we can go visit him this afternoon?" She suggested to me and my eyes widened at the suggestion. "I haven't seen him in forever and it would be nice to stop and say 'Hello' to him."

"Are you sure Lili?" I asked surprised still.

She nodded and I smiled brightly as she ate her bread and as I finished my tea and bread. I wiped my mouth with a cloth that was set for the silverware and wiped my hands before putting on my white gloves waiting for Lili to finish. Once she was finished, we walked to her room and grabbed her cloak so we could leave. I forgot that it was raining so I had to make sure Lili was wearing warming clothes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as she slipped on boots.

"Now I am, let us go now." She sounded determined to see my brother one more.

"Okay then, let's" I walked her to the stables. "Pick a horse."

"Why can't we take a carriage?" She asked.

"Well, if we did it might take longer and the wheels might get stuck if we hit where I live." I explained to her and she nodded understanding.

Lili picked the outcasted horse, that was honestly my favorite horse that I trained with, named Holly Belle. She was a beauty in my eyes plus she was very strong and quite large for her breed and was very fast and gentle. I smiled at the gal and patted her snout with a giggle.

"Looks like someone else sees you the same way I do." I quietly told Holly Belle and turned to Lili. "This is Holly Belle, my personal favorite horse."

Lili walked to the horse and gently held out her hand as Holly Belle put her snout in her hand. Lili smiled brightly and continued to pet the horse and I put the saddle and reins on Holly Belle. I finished and helped Lili onto the horse first and then I got on having Lili sit behind me so she wouldn't get wet from the rain when we go faster to my home.

"Are you ready, Lili?" I asked her as she put up her hood and hugged me from behind.

"Yeah." She answered with a nod and hugged me tightly before kick the horse's side to start running.

The rain didn't look too bad, but I could tell it was going to get worse if we're not fast. The rain hit my face hard making it a bit hard to see where I was going. I then began to feel Lili tremble from how fast we were going. I held her hand to tell her it was going to be okay. She stopped trembling and and squeezed her hand lightly as we left the outskirts of the village into the small forest to my home. It took a little over an hour to get there but we made it.

"We're here." I said stopping the horse. "Wait." I looked at my home to see no indication of life. I put my cloak on Lili on get off the horse. "Lili, stay here." She nodded and I walked to my home and quietly. It was silent and dark, I opened the door and I see a dried substance on the floor I light a oil lamp and look at it. It was a dark red substance. I sniffed it, it was hard to tell so I took a lick on my finger and wiped it on the substance and licked my finger with the substance on it. My eyes widened and I quickly looked around the house to find no bodies or anything dead. It was recent, but before this morning. "Ludwig?!" I yelled almost crying. "Ludwig!" I yelled again crying and ran out to the horse and hoped on. "Sorry princess, but we need to go to the Northern Kingdom."

Lili was shocked to see me cry, but she wanted to know why. "Why? What happened?" She had worry behind her voice.

"Let's just say I need to speak with the Northern Kingdom." I said in an angry, saddened, and hurt voice and look. 'I will bring you home brother'


End file.
